malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Borun
Borun was a Black Moranth commander allied to the renegade Malazan 6th Army after he and his troops were shipwrecked on Fist Island around 1152 BS. He was Overlord Yeull 'ul Taith's second in command and he and his one thousand heavy infantry, known as Yeull's "Black Hands", were unwavering in their loyalty to the former Malazan soldier.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.132/137 They formed the professional core of the now-mutinied 6th Army.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.297Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.297 Like any other Black Moranth, Borun was covered from head to toe in heavy, blackened, chitinous armour with a blunt bullet helm. No sign of a man was apparent, even within the vision slit of his visor.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.133Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.311 As a commander he was an expert in all matters concerning warfare and strategy, always a step or two ahead of even the best commanders the 6th had remaining. He had very good situational awareness and could guess the enemy's next moves with high accuracy. Borun and Moranth Sub-commander Stoven were companions during their youth.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, US HC p.739 In Stonewielder In 1167 BS the Malazan Empire sent the Malazan Expeditionary Force to the Lands of Fist to bring the renegade 6th Army to heel. In response, Borun and his Black Moranth were sent with High Mage Ussü to defend the key bridge crossing below the fortress at Three Sisters. There the Moranth and their munitions were held the Malazan 4th Army to a stalemate and were a huge deterrent against an attack. However, Borun was not respected by the fortress' overall commander Envoy Enesh-jer. The Envoy actively sought the removal of the High Mage and Commander Borun whose competent advice he saw as insubordinate. When word of their recall came from the Overlord, the Envoy attempted to humiliate the pair in a public ceremony and happily allowed the Moranth commander to depart with his troops.Stonewielder, Chapter 8, US HC p.394-395 After the Moranth withdrew, the Malazans attacked and broke through with relative ease. Borun and his Moranth travelled to Lallit where the Overlord gathered his army for transport to Korelri. The paranoid Yeull abandoned the Black Moranth at the port because his unhinged mind had been turned against them by the sight of Blue Moranth amongst the enemy. Commander Borun seemed unable to accept the betrayal until Sub-commander Stoven was selected to quietly approach him and request further orders. Borun emerged from his lethargy in time to receive a delegation from the Blue Moranth.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, US HC p.493/531-532 After negotiations, he contracted with their Blue cousins to assist the Expeditionary Force. In his first action, he and twenty soldiers were brought by the shaman Gheven to assist Fist Rillish Jal Keth. They were too late to help Rillish's squad battle the Stormguard protecting a fragment of the Lady, but aided the wounded after the battle was over.Stonewielder, Chapter 12, US HC p.614-615 Notes and references Category:Moranth Category:Males